Inocencia
by Abpp
Summary: Bella busca la forma de disculparse con su amiga Alice por haber ofendido a coco su Jirafa Rosa ¿Que hará Bella para lograr su perdón y para que necesita la ayuda de Edward? –Bella Hagamos una Pinki Promes!


**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la autora de Stephenie Meyer; yo solo los utilizo de inspiraron. Yuya!**

* * *

><p>En una esquina del colorido e infantil salón de niños se encontraba Bella Swan apartada de todos sus demás compañeritos.<p>

Bella era una pequeña niña de tan solo cuatro años que a pesar de su edad podía ver el mundo de una forma mas madura, tenia una hermosa cabellera castaña atada en dos colitas con un delicado lazo azul, sus ojos chocolate adornaban dulcemente su delicado y sonrosado rostro surcado por una pequeña nariz y su boquita frucida en una divertida mueca de pensamiento como ella solía llamarla ya que la hacia ver como su papi cuando leía el extraño papel gris con muchas letras que aun no podía entender y lindas imágenes de personas.

Vestía unos vaqueros color caqui, una polerita azul cielo adornada con pequeños y coquetos lazos en los hombros y unos diminutos zapatos negro de charol que presentaban uno que otro rayón debido a las constantes caídas que su poca coordinación ocasionaba a diario.

Ϲorria de un lado a otro en busca de su perdido crayon rosa, tenia que terminar su dibujo antes que su mami la recogiera!

-Edguard- dijo la niña tímidamente mientras en un acto nervioso mordía su labio inferior- ¿ Podrías por favor ayudadme a pintad? es que quiedo disulpadme con Alice por deci que coco es Feo y huele mal.

-Esta bien bellita- respondió el niño emocionado de saber que podría pasar un tiempo con ella, si Emmet lo viera en ese instante se burlaría de el, pero poco le importaba por estar con chocolate como solía decirle de cariño- ¿Bella por que le dijiste a Alice que su jirafa rosa era fea?

-Es que ella pinto mi librod de drosa y le dije oye Alice a mi no me gusta el drosa entones ella dijo que el drosa es mas lindo que el azul y yo dije no claro que no y entonces ella dijo que si y yo dije que su coco era Feo y apestaba a baba y ella se enojo conmigo y me dijo que ya no quiere ser mi amiguita- termino bella su relato para luego tomar una larga respiraron y soltar uno que otro sollozo seco.

-Sabes yo te ayudo pero no pintare nada rosa... el rosa no es un color para niños

-Gracias Edguard- dijo la niña con emoción mientras plantaba un tierno beso en su mejilla y al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se separo toda roja.

Edward y Bella se dedicaron a un hermoso dibujo de dos niñas una vestidacon un vestido azul y otra con un vestido y una jirafa rosa. Sus cuerpos estaban pintados de diversos colores al igual que el pelo, la del vestido rosa tenia una pierna mas grande que la otra y la del vestido azul le faltaba una oreja, pero aun así delante de los ojos de aquellos pequeños niños era una obra de arte.

Bella le agradeció a Edward su ayuda con un rápido abrazo y dos de las galletas con chispas de chocolate que su mami le había puesto para el almuerzo. Se dirigió corriendo hacia donde estaba su pequeña amiga acurrucada en una sillita con su jirafa coco y los ojitos llorosos por haber peleado con su Bella.

En el fondo Alice sabia que había echo mal al pintar el libro de Bella con rosa, pero le daba miedo y hasta vergüenza ir a disulparse con su amiga, se sintió muy triste al verla pintando con pelos de zanahoria ya que siempre que bella necesitaba ayuda con un dibujo Alice la acompañaba pero al parecer bella ya tenia un nuevo mejor amigo.

-Alice- dijo Bella sorprendiendo a una despintada niña- Lo siento Alice... Nunca... debí... decir... que... que... que coco apestaba... y...y...y que era feo- dijo con dificultad chocolate entre sollozos de pena.

-Bella Bellita Lo siento- decía Alice mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su amiga y lloraba junto con ella- Hagamos una Pinki Promes!

-¿Una que?- pregunto desconcertadamente Bella.

-Una Pinki Promes, una promesa que nunca debes romper- respondió Alice mientras levantaba su dedo meñique e incitaba a bella a que uniera el de ella con el suyo, cuando por fin sus deditos estuvieron enganchados dijo- Nunca mas vamos a pelear.

-Nunca mas!- respondió Bella mientras le daba un efusivo abrazo a su mejor amiga de por vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi primer Fic! Espero que lo disfruten :D<strong>

**Yuya!**


End file.
